Paralyzed
by Lynette Marie
Summary: Edward is a poor kid who is paralyzed waist down. He has been left out all his life, abandoned as a child, and has never had any real friends. What happens when one day Alice and Bella accidentally hit him in his wheel chair with Alice's yellow porsche?
1. Introduction not a full chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

**Authors note/Reviews:** All are humans in this story. Enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, as simple as that.

**Rated:** T

**Paralyzed**

It started out as a typical day, Alice and I were driving to school in her yellow Porsche as always.

"So, you, me, the mall, this weekend. What do you say?" Ug, not another shopping trip. Alice's family was extremely rich, and she insisted on buying everything for me…. And when I say everything, I mean practically the whole mall.

"I don't know Alice… we did go shopping last weekend." I always tried to get out of shopping trips that weren't necessary, but it never seemed to work.

Alice gave me her signature puppy dog face, and said, "It's because you don't love me as your best friend, isn't it?"

There she goes again, pulling her signature 'it's because you don't love me' line… My life was so predictable. See and then what happens is, I say something of the sorts of 'it's not that' and then Alice will jump up and down saying something of the sort 'Yay! So, you're coming'. Here we go…again.

"It's not that I don't love you Alice! It's just, the mall…"

"Yay!" She jumped up and down in the drivers seat. She turned to me, no hands on the wheel, "So you'll-"

BAM! The car came to a stop as Alice's quick reflexes slammed on the brakes. We hit something metal.

"What did we hit?!" She practically screamed. We both instantly ran out side of the vehicle to see what we hit. There I saw a crumpled up wheel chair, and a boy on the ground in front of Alice's Porsche.

"Alice! You hit a kid! In a wheel chair!" I screamed at her.

"I know! I see that! What are we going to do?"

"Call 911!!"

Then we heard an angry, but deep voice, "It's okay, no need to call 911, I'm fine…" He was struggling to get his chair the right way up, it was broken. I leaned in to help him.

"Here let me-" I tried to explain.

He cut me off, "No, I don't need you help!" He looked up at me. His face had cut and scrapes, but even with those, I noticed that he belonged on the cover of a magazine, not in the town of Forks.

**Review Please! I might put up another chapter tonight if people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note/Reviews:** Sorry If I didn't make it clear, but that last chapter was just an introduction chapter. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, as simple as that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

**Chapter 2**

He had beautiful bronze hair, pail skin, and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I must have stared at him a long time because Alice was poking me the gut.

"Bella! Help me get this up!" The beautiful stranger sat on the ground while Alice was trying to make the pitiful wheelchair stand up by herself. She wasn't the strongest person I've ever met with her little pixie like frame. I stopped staring at the stranger and helped her get the wheelchair to stand upright. That worked for a total of about 2 seconds. It collapsed to the ground and one of the wheels fell off. The angry teenage boy huffed in frustration.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice pulled me to the side, out of hearing range for the stranger when she whispered. "Do you think Charlie will mind if you skipped school today?"

I leaned back to her ear "Um, yes, he would. Why can't you help him? You're the one who ran him over." To tell the truth, Charlie most likely wouldn't mind after he heard what happened, but this strange boy didn't seem to happy with me right now.

"Bella please? You know my parents will take away my credit card if I skip again!"

"That's your fault."

"Please Bella? Don't you love me?" She was doing that again, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh, fine. But if he shoots me, it's on your head!" She gave me a quick thank you, and ran over to the stranger. I hopped in the car.

"Bella?! Can you help me?" It was Alice.

"What is it?" I shouted back, not getting out of the car.

"Can you help me lift him into the car?" I hopped out of the car and went to help the stranger.

"One…..Two….Three" Both of us tried our best to lift him up, we got him about 5 inches off the ground, and then accidentally dropped him.

"Ow! What the heck!" I managed to grumble a sorry, and Alice did the same. This was going to be a long day. We finally got him so both of his arms were around our shoulders. I decided to try my best not to have an attitude toward him.

"Can you hop on your good leg?" I asked, trying not to offend him. Apparently it didn't work. His face turned mad, and something else at the same time.

"What good leg?" He asked, not as a question, more as a statement.

"Excuse me?" I hesitantly asked, not exactly sure what he meant by that.

"I don't have a good leg. I'm paralyzed." He said, even meaner than his last statement… if that was even possible. I registered his words in my head, and instantly felt bad for what I said.

"Oh" I managed to lamely mutter. It took a total of about 10 minutes for us to carry him a few feet into the back of the car and then take his wheel chair and threw it in the nearest dumpster. But finally we were in the car again, driving to the school. It was awkwardly silent the entire way.

"Ok, Bella, here's my credit card, and my keys. In the mall on the 3rd floor there is a store that sells wheel chairs, I'll go to the bathroom and call you in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Fine…" I grumbled, that kid's attitude was slightly rubbing off on me. Then I mentally slapped myself, he wasn't a kid, although he was acting like it, he seemed the same age if not older than me.

"Thank you soooo much Bella! I owe you one!" Alice quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran inside the school, already over 20 minutes late. Good thing we left early today. I got out of the passengers side and got in the drivers seat. Although I didn't really want to do this, I did love driving Alice's car. I started driving, the mall was 20 minutes away, even in a sports car. It was really quiet for about ten minutes, and it was really getting on my nerves. Every once in a while, I looked in my rearview mirror and caught the stranger staring at me. I looked away quickly each time. After about the fifth time I caught him staring at me, I finally decided to say something.

"Why are you staring at me?" It came out a little meaner than I thought.

"Oh… um, no reason." He looked nervously down at his hands. I really hated when he did that, it was almost as bad as Alice and her puppy dog eyes, it makes me regret whatever I just said.

"Sorry. I guess we got off on a bad start," There it goes, me giving in, just like last time.

"Um, you think so? Getting hit by a car isn't the best way to have a good start." There he goes.. right after I decide to be nice, he gets all sarcastic. He must have seen that I was pissed at him. "Sorry, my name's Edward." "Isabella, call me Bella," There I go, being nice again.

"Isabella…hm." I can't believe the nerve of that guy, didn't I just tell him to call me Bella? "I like your name"

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly, his voice was very, kind. "But, I do prefer that you call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella" I smiled at him, why am I doing this? He was so mean to me a second ago. The conversation ended at that. And there was more awkward silence until we pulled up to the entrance of the mall.

* * *

**Review Please! (Even if it just says 'update please') The more reviews, the faster the update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note/Reviews:** Sorry, I tried to make this longer, I really did. But I think I only succeeded by about 300 words or so. Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not. The more reviews I get, the faster I update, as simple as that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, I'll go buy your wheel chair, stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere, I swear." I rolled my eyes, there he-Edward, goes again, being sarcastic. Almost immediately after I walked into the mall, my phone rang. Alice. Sometimes I swear she's psychic. I flipped my phone open.

"Hello Alice…" I sighed, singling to her that I wasn't having fun. She obviously didn't catch it.

"Ohmygosh! He is so hot!" She quietly screamed in one breath.

"Alice…" This was so like her, I should've known she would drool over the guy she almost ran over.

"Don't 'Alice' me. You know it's true, admit it."

"No!"

"Admit it…"

"Ok, fine, he is super sexy, there. Happy?"

"Yes! Anyways, have you gotten the chair yet?"

"Um, I just stepped foot in the mall."

"Ok, do you even know what kind of wheel chair to get him?"

"Umm, I guess I never thought about that. Do you know what kind of chair to get him?"

"Um, no, just ask a person when you get there. They'll know."

"Ok, thanks Alice, and you still owe me"

"Hey, you know you do have my credit card, and all day." She expected me to go shopping…

"Fine Alice.. Bye" I shut my phone. How in the world was I talked into this?

I arrived at the wheel chair store, and asked about what kind of wheelchair to get a guy who was paralyzed. The man asked me where the boy was, and I told him he was waiting in the car.

"Why in the world didn't you bring him? I can't give him a wheelchair when he isn't here!" He said it like the most obvious thing in the world. I blushed about my stupidity, but then realized something.

"How can I bring him here if I don't have a wheelchair? Is he supposed to magically walk?" The man looked dumbfounded. Guess he didn't think about that one. He unintelligently muttered something under his breath, and then gave me a wheelchair to go get Edward so he could be properly sized. I went back to the car and Edward perked up his head.

"You're done already?" he asked me.

"No, you have to come in, they need to size you for a wheelchair."

"Oh, Okay." He hopped into the wheelchair and I locked the door of the car. I started absentmindedly pushing him in the wheel chair.

"Bells, I can push myself. I'm not that helpless," He took the sides of the wheels and started to roll himself into the mall. He went faster than me.

"Would you mind waiting a second!" I said bitterly. He stopped. He muttered a sorry. Edward must not be a people person. It was awkward walking next to him in a wheelchair. I felt tall, and he's probably taller than me. "Well, we're here. Wheelchair Wonderland."

"Some wonderland." Edward muttered. We were there for a total of an hour. Edward picked out the simplest one there, but the manager kept trying to convince him to buy a different one. We ended up buying the simplest one. We were walking (and wheeling) back to the car, when I heard Edward's stomach growl.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked, trying to be kind to him. I hated how he was mean, and then nice, and then mean again to me. I actually really liked him when he was nice. Oh, what am I saying? He hates me.

"Um, I don't have any money." He replied.

"Oh, well I have Alice's credit card, and she does owe me." Edward laughed at this. I liked his laugh. It was so genuine. "Ok, where do you want to eat?" He was actually being nice to me, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I don't know, where do you want to eat?"

"Pizza sound okay?" I asked him, hoping this good mood would last between the two of us.

"Sure!" We headed toward the food court and ordered some pizza. They said it would be ready in a few minutes, so Edward and I sat down at a table.

"So, Edward, where do you go to school? I've never seen you at Forks High." He paused for a moment and looked at me. I slightly blushed under his gaze, just because he truly was beautiful, even under those cuts and scrapes.

"I am home schooled," Well, that explains how he seemed to not be too comfortable with people…well, me.

"You live in forks?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Oh, I haven't seen you around."

"I don't get out much," He shrugged sheepishly.

Ding! "Pizza order 45!" yelled the man at the pizza counter.

"Oh that's ours!" I immediately stood up to go get it, but Edward's hand grabbed mine before I could turn around.

"Here, I'll get it." I looked down at him.

"Ok," I replied dazzled by his eyes. How does he do that? He can get his way just by looking at me… Alice does the same exact thing. It seems like every one can do that except for me. Edward came back with the pizza and immediately dug in.

"Wow, you really are hungry." I joked. He just nodded his head in return. I looked at his body, he was wearing a pair of ripped sweats, and an old brown t-shirt. Now that I got a good look at him, I noticed he was incredibly skinny, like a guy version of Alice, only tall.

"I think that crash ruined your clothes, we should get you a new outfit." Did I just suggest to go shopping? What has gotten into me?

"No, no. That's okay, I'll just go home after this and change."

"Ok, fine." We finished the pizza, without conversation, and then we headed back to the car to take Edward home.

"You know the way from here?" I asked him.

"Well, If you get back into Forks I can show you the way." We drove, silently again until we got back into forks. Even then we didn't say much, basically he just told me where to turn right and left. We passed the high school. Edward must live incredibly close to me. We drove a few more blocks, and we stopped at a white house.

"So this is your house?"

"Yup, lived here my whole life."

"Really. You sure?"

"Um…yes" His voice had a nervous crack in it.

"Oh really? Well this is my house." I replied, wondering what was up.

**READ THIS: I am going to my cousin's house next week from wednsday through friday. So I won't update then. **

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read this before you ask questions!**

Ok, so some people were confused about the last chapter. Let me clear that up. So Edward basically lied about where he lived, so he gave Bella random directions to a random house. She knows that he lied, because the random directions basically got them to her house. And Edward didn't know that becuase he wasn't hit in front of Bella's house. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

Also! I forgot that Edward's eyes were green when he wasn't a vampire. I did change the other chapters, but it doesn't change the story at all. Just remember that Edward's eyes are now green, not golden. Sorry about that too.

Thanks to all my reviewers, except what I found is that I have well over 30 alerts for this story, but only 28 reviews for 3 chapters... hm. But thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading (you're my favorite) but I still love you guys who are alerting too. It shows me people actually read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

**Chapter 4**

"Oh really? Well this is my house." I replied, wondering what was up. I turned to look Edward in the face. "What's going on?" He didn't reply, he just stared at me with a look of guilt and horror. "Hello? Did you hear me? I asked why you said my house was yours."

"Because…" I motioned him to continue. "Because I don't live anywhere…" He mumbled to me. I was slightly confused, either I didn't hear him right because of his mumbling, or he just said that he didn't have a home.

"What do you mean you don't live anywhere?"

"Just like it sounds like. I don't have a home."

"Oh," I replied lamely, "Does that mean…"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There was a minute or two of awkward silence. "So, Let's go inside, I need to call a few people." Edward nodded. I got out of the driver's seat and got his wheelchair out of the back, then I went to the passenger seat and Edward hopped in his chair. We went inside and I gestured for him to sit down in the living room. I picked up the phone in the kitchen and dilled Alice's cell number. Unless she was in the bathroom, or it was on silent, the teacher would most likely answer.

"Hello?" the deep voice of Mr.Riley boomed through the speeker.

"Hello? Alice?" I said weakly, Alice and I have done this before.

"Hello, this is her teacher Mr. Riley, may I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Riley? It's Bella. I'm getting real sick and my dad's not home. Is there any way that Alice could come and watch over me for a while?" I replied sickly, I even threw in a few coughs. I was getting good at this.

"Oh Bella, You sound horrible. Hold on." I waited there and I heard Mr. Riley call Alice out to the hallway. Then I heard Alice give her excuse of why her phone was on, and the teacher finally gave her back the phone.

"Bella! How are you feeling? Are you doing better?…Oh ok, I'll be right over. Lay on the couch….." Alice was also really good at this game we played. "Ok now I can talk! What's up?"

I spoke in a low voice so Edward couldn't hear me. "I need to talk to you. I'll come pick you up 3 blocks from school."

"Oh, that's okay, I'll just take Jasper's car!"

"No, I'll come pick you . I need to talk to you pronto."

"Ok fine. See you soon"

"Bye Alice" I hung up the phone. "Edward?" I walked into the living room. "I have to go get Alice from school, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"It's okay, I'll come with you."

"No, really Edward. Make yourself comfortable." He looked up at me with his emerald eyes. Maybe I should take him… but wait! The whole point of this was so I could talk to Alice alone. "I'll be back soon." I went out to the drive way and started up Alice's car. Once I was 3 blocks from the school I saw her, she was sitting on the curb texting. That's predictable, I honked the horn shortly, and she jumped a little. "Alice get in!"

"Bella! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"Sorry, will you get in the car already? I need to talk to you!" Alice went around to the driver's side. And she just stood there waiting. I jumped over to the passenger seat, and sighed. I really do love driving her car. Almost the second that Alice got in her car, I started telling her everything that happened.

"Alice! Edward and I went to the mall and got a wheel chair, when i asked him where he went to school he said that he was home schooled, but that can't be possible because when i was driving home he told me which way to go, but he didn't go to his house he ended up giving me directions to my house! But he doesn't live at my house so, I asked him what was up, and he said that he doesn't have a house!" I took a deep breath and waited for Alice's reaction. She just stared at me with her jaw hanging open. "Alice? Are you ok?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but that's just so, weird. I'm confused, so he's like," her face cringed up "a _hobo_?"

**Idea's where Edward should now live? Bella's house? **

**Review Please**

**By the way! If you have any ideas I love to hear them! Some of the ideas given to me are being used in later chapters! (but I'm not telling who to thank, because, well, that would give away the story) So thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Keep it up! Sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, fanfiction had some sort of technical glitch and I couldn't put anything up, or review anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.**

**Chapter 5**

"A_ hobo_?"

"Yes, like… a hobo. Which means he doesn't have a home."

"So, where should he stay?"

"I was kind of going to ask you that."

"Well, he could stay at you house. Charlie is gone for a week isn't he?"

"Yes, but when Charlie comes back after a week, there is no way he's letting him stay. At least, after I let him stay for a week without his permission!" This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, then. Let's get his permission!" Alice grabbed out her pink phone, and immediately started dialing. I grabbed the phone from her and shut it. "Hey! What did you do that for?" I looked at her like it was the stupidest question on the planet.

"Alice, I'm not going to have you call my dad. What would you say?", I imitated Alice's voice, "Oh hey, Mr. Swan! So today while Bella and I were driving to school, I ran over a hot guy in a wheelchair. So Bella skipped school and bought a wheelchair for him. Then she drove the guy home, only to realize that he didn't have a home! So would you mind if he stayed at your house? Oh yeah, don't worry, I know it's a school day, but we gave excuses to the teachers to let me out early." She glared at me. But then she dropped her glare.

"Urg, I guess you're right… we can't just call your dad like that."

"And what if Edward doesn't even want to stay at my house?"

"Oh, of course he will! He lives on the streets for goodness sakes! I have an idea, just let him stay the night, and then we can call Charlie in the morning."

"Ok, fine. Are you still coming over?"

"Actually, I was kind of hopeing to go shopping with you and Edward?"

"Take Edward, leave me." She gave me her puppy dog eyes, and I gave her a disapproving look.

"Urg, fine, I'll go by myself"

"Ok, do you want your car?"

"Sure, I'll take you home" We both hopped in the car, and drove off back to my house. I went back in the house to find Edward right where I left him. I don't know why I was so worried about him leaving. I mean, if he did leave then I wouldn't have to have him living in the same house as me.

"I thought you were going to get Alice."

"I did, but she had other plans."

"Oh, okay." I glanced over at the clock. It was 4 pm. Time flies by fast I guess.

"Edward, would you like a snack?"

"Actually, I think I should get going." He started rolling out of the living room, "Thanks for the new wheelchair."

"Wait! Edward, would you like to stay at my house? At least for a few days." For some reason, that wasn't the moment to ask him. It sounded very awkward.

"No thanks, I couldn't intrude like that," He kept wheeling toward the door.

"Please Edward? It's no trouble at all, really." I think he finally gave in. Even though I had a feeling he wanted to stay here anyways. He nodded.

"So, Edward, you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Bella. I'll sleep on the couch. This is your home."

"Well, this is my house, and you are the guest. There for I will sleep on the couch."

"Well, If I was to be the gentleman, I would sleep on the couch!"

"Well who said you are a gentleman!?" I snapped back at him.

"I did!"

"Oh, cause that is so gentleman like to yell at a lady!"

"Lady? More like child!"

"Oh please! How much older could you possibly be!?"

"I'm 17, what are you? 15!"

"You saw me drive! I'm 17 too!"

"Oh shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"You are so URG! I'm sleeping on the couch! You can't make me sleep on the bed!"

"Well then! So am I!"

"Fine!"

"Ok then!"

"Wait. Edward, what are we doing? Both of us are going to sleep on the same couch, when there is a bed upstairs?"

"No, you are sleeping upstairs, I am sleeping down here,…" His face softened, "I can't even get up stairs."

Oh my goodness, I'm an idiot. "Oh my gosh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.."

"Don't be." I keep offending him and then he gets all soft and says it's okay. But its not okay, that totally offended him.

"Edward, I really am sorry."

"That's okay."

"Hey, all this arguing is making me hungry. Let's get something to eat." Edward nodded. We went into the kitchen and I found a great recipe for and chicken and spaghetti alfredo.

"Here, let's make this. Can you get the chicken out of the freezer?" Edward nodded again. We went on cooking for about half an hour and then we sat at the table and ate. It was dead silent except for our forks banging on the plates. I finally decided to break the silence. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Edward nodded. I hesitated, to make sure that was actually a nod. "How did you become paralyzed?" Edward just sat there, like he was remembering something. Then out of nowhere he started to speak.

"Well, I was 8 years old. My parents and I were driving home from a school play that I was in. We couldn't see anything on the road, it was raining too hard. Then we saw lights coming towards us..."

_Flashback_

_I was 8, and my mom and I were driving on highway 52 to the store to go get something to eat. We shouldn't have been there, while we knew a storm was coming, but I insisted. While we were there, I was being klutzy and I knocked over some stuff. My mom yelled at me because she had to pay for it all. We drove home, and she was still being silent until she started lechuring me about what not to do in a store. She looked over at me a couple times, and wasn't paying attention to the road. I tried to look out my window, but it was dark and raining. Suddenly my mom scream, and I saw lights coming toward us, I realized we were driving on the wrong side of the road. "Bella! Cover your head!". I did as my mom said, quickly because I didn't want to get in any more trouble. Barely a second later there was the confusion of the crash. I heard screams, metal crushing, and airbags popping all at the same time. I hit my head on the seat in front of me and blacked out, even though I covered my head, it could have been a lot worse. I woke up a week later in the hospital, Charlie was leaning over me. He hugged me, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. Charlie quickly pulled away and he started crying. I knew my mom didn't survive. _

I heard Edward's voice and slowly came out of the flashback.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head.

**Sorry! I know it's a cliffhanger! **

**Review Please, and I know the chapters are short, but that way I can get them out quicker :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm really sorry for this late update! I was at my cousins all this past week, and guess what? No internet. I was planning on writing when I was there and then emailing it to myself, but I couldn't. And then when I got home on Saturday, the alerts weren't working, so I was afraid that no one would get an alert for this chapter. :( So I am putting it up today. I have the ending like 3 chapters for this story, but I have to figure out how to get there. I was taking notes the entire time when I was in wisconsin.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. All of those belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This story wasn't stolen from anyone, if it is like another story, or your story, it is purely coincidence.

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter:** Loveedoveymonkey, tiny31792, zuzuviolence, a person, bella91, liz, flossiemae, Dark Shinning Light, Jazz8891, Lindsay, Jasperstruegirl, and xxAlbinOxx. You guys gave me the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter! Thank you!

**Chapter 6**

"Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head. I wasn't okay. We were in the same car crash, and it's my entire fault. It's my fault that my mother died; it's my fault that Edward is in a wheel chair. I ran upstairs, and I ran to my room. Edward couldn't follow me up there. I cried. I couldn't help it. When I remember my mom, I usually call her cell phone number. I know she won't answer, and I know it won't make a difference, but I wanted to spill everything out to her voice on her answering machine. I can't find her phone anywhere; I think it was lost in the crash. It was a pay as you go phone, so I pay 10 dollars every month to make sure her line isn't disconnected. If anyone ever found that phone, there would be a thousand messages of me letting out my emotions. I picked up the phone, ready to dial her number, but I heard a ringing sound on the line, so I stopped sobbing and listened in on the phone.

"Hello?" It was Alice's voice. Why would Edward call Alice?

"Hello? Alice, It's Edward," His voice was stern and full of worry.

"Oh, Hi Edward, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Bella, and then she ran upstairs crying. Could you come over and calm her down?"

"Wait, why is she crying?"

"Well, I don't really know, I was just talking to her. Then she burst into tears."

"Wait, what exactly were you talking about?" Edward hesitated answering this question.

"Just about me being paralyzed." Edward said vaguely. Alice hesitated responding to that. Most likely waiting for more.

"Is that all you were talking about? No offence, I don't think that she would cry hysterically over that maybe a few tears or two. But not hysterically, I mean, we just met you." Edward hesitated again.

"Well, I told her about a car crash I was in" The line was silent for a minute, and then Alice finally spoke up.

"Oh no." she breathed.

"Oh no?"

"Yes, oh no! Bella was in a car crash when she was 8! Her mother died in it." Alice practically screamed in the phone. "I'll be right over."

I spoke. "Alice, you don't have to come over I'm fine," I heard someone gasp on the line.

"Bella?" She seemed a bit stunned when I spoke.

"Yes?" I fiddled with my thumbs, maybe I should have just let her come over.

"Oh, okay… are you sure your fine?'

"Yeah Alice, no need to worry." My voice cracked a little, I knew Alice wasn't believing my lie.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yeah,"

"Okay… bye Bella, bye Edward," We both said our goodbye and Alice hung up. I was about to hang up until I heard a voice on the phone.

"Bella?" It was Edward, he sounded sad.

"Yes Edward?" My voice cracked again, I'm such a bad faker.

"I'm sorry, I just shouldn't hav-" I burst into tears again. He was apologizing to me. _I'm_ the one that made him paralyzed. And it was _my_ fault my mother died, no one else's but _mine. _"Bella! I'm sorry, I'll just leave."

"No Edward! I'm sorry! This is all _my_ fault none of it is yours!" Edward didn't respond at first.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one that brought it up." At this point I was glad this was over the phone. I didn't want to tell him this in person, even if he was just downstairs. I sighed and told him, in what I thought was the least painful way to.

"September 27th, approximately 8:30 in the night. Highway 52, Red truck, and a black minivan." The line was silent again, I could barely hear him breath.

"How do you know that?" Letting out a breath that he was holding, he was stunned.

"I was in that crash too, I am the reason that you're paralyzed." My voice had gotten higher, I tried to hold the tears. "I'm so sorry Edward..."

Then I heard a beeping sound. He hung the phone up.

I sat in my room for 10 minutes. I hoped that Edward didn't leave, but I bet he left. I can't believe I did that to him. It was my fault that his life was a wreak. I didn't go downstairs to see him either, if he was still here. Then I would actually have to talk to him. I couldn't believe myself, but I got my legs working, and I headed downstairs to see if he actually did leave.

**Ok I've got a question for you guys: Would you like less updates, and longer chapters or more updates and shorter chapters?**

**Check out my new story 'Criminal from Earth' it's really different, but I've only gotten like 30 hits and 1 review... :(**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. note from dad

**Note From Lynette's Dad:**

I'm sorry to inform you that Lynette will no longer be continuing her stories, at least for now. We were in a car crash on the 4th of July, and we sadly lost 2 members of our family. Lynette is still in the hospital, but she will be making a full recovery. She told me to tell you that she no longer will have the heart, nor the time to write her stories anymore.

I just read her stories today, and wow. I didn't know how incredible her stories were, and how many people liked them. Please respect her ideas for the stories, because I would love it if lynette came back on this site. I thank you guys for supporting her and best wishes to all.


End file.
